


Ice cream and stormy nights.

by babyboy_hsh



Series: The story of us. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, junhui is sad, kind of, stay tuned on disney channel to find out, this could become a part of a bigger story, wonwoo is soft and wants to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboy_hsh/pseuds/babyboy_hsh
Summary: Wonwoo has never seen this side of Junhui before.





	Ice cream and stormy nights.

**Author's Note:**

> please read the notes at the end

Wonwoo was never big on the whole "love at first sight" idea. Being a naturally introverted person he mostly stuck to himself, save for the small friend group he had, so how he managed to become involved with the infamous Wen Junhui was beyond him. Typical cliché, he thought.

He didn't even remember how he'd met Junhui. All he knew was that the boy was relatively new to Soonyoung's dance group and Wonwoo met him at some party he couldn't remember that probably had weed involved. Yeah, there was definitely weed involved now that he thinks of it. 

At first Wonwoo didn't like Junhui, not even a little bit. Yeah, they were good friends but his exuberant and somewhat egotistical exterior almost made him unbearable in Wonwoo's eyes. Yet that didn't seem to deter the other boy who decided to make it his personal mission to attach himself to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hated it. He wouldn't deny that the boy was kind not to mention attractive, he wasn't an idiot, but man did he want some peace and quiet. Sometimes he just wanted to sit in the library and do some homework or read but Junhui would always find him and he hated it (but he didn't). So Wonwoo did what he did best and he acted as if he was indifferent to the boy's advances. 

So now, you can imagine Wonwoo's confusion when Junhui showed up at his apartment in the middle of a stormy night saturated from head to toe, eyes blotchy from crying. Wonwoo had never seen this side of Junhui, he wondered if anyone ever had. He looked so broken and vulnerable with his head hung low, Wonwoo's heart shattered at the sight.

He ushered the elder inside whilst mumbling that he'd be right back. Junhui stood awkwardly in the entrance until Wonwoo returned with a pile of blankets and a change of clothes which he quietly accepted as Wonwoo showed him to the bathroom.

While Junhui was gone Wonwoo arranged the blankets on his bed in a cosy looking pile. After deciding his work was sufficient he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the container of ice cream in his freezer and two spoons, he figured they'd need it. He was about to take the comfort food back to his room when he heard the bathroom door click open and a considerably drier Junhui stepped out, still looking absolutely miserable.

Wonwoo took his clothes from the boy and placed them in the dryer before taking Junhui's hand with one of his own and carrying the ice cream with the other and dragging them both to his room. Junhui padded along behind him as if in a daze, Wonwoo even had to move him to sit in the blanket nest so he could bundle him up like a burrito hoping he wouldn't catch a cold.

The younger moved to sit beside Junhui and effectively wrapped himself in blankets as well, then passing a spoon to Junhui. Wonwoo was very focused on eating his ice cream, the two had barely even spoken throughout the exchange, but he wasn't focused enough to not notice Junhui watching him with a sad expression.

Wonwoo looked at the boy for a moment before slightly lifting the tub up as a sign that Junhui could have some, the elder eventually accepted the offer making Wonwoo smile a little. Finally, Wonwoo decided to break the silence.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, I know you have that image of yours to maintain, but just know that I'm here for you if you need to talk," he said quietly.

Junhui looked at Wonwoo with a calculating expression on his face, as if he was trying to find the lies behinds Wonwoo's words. Eventually, he reached over to take some ice cream from the tub before speaking.

"I'm sorry I showed up here like this, I know you would have been sleeping and I shouldn't have woken you but I had nowhere else to go," Junhui said, his voice sounded worn.

"I wasn't sleeping," Wonwoo stated a little bit pointlessly, mostly because he didn't really know what to say.

"You have lots of friends, I see you with them every day. Why come here?"

Junhui let out a pained laugh.

"They're not my friends." 

"But what about Soonyoung or Jisoo?"

"I didn't want them to worry, they have enough going on right now they don't need me weighing them down," Junhui sighed taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"So, why'd you come here then," Wonwoo pressed.

"I don't know, I just kind of got here. I don't know why."

"Well then, since you came all this way, mind telling me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Wonwoo noticed tears gathering in Junhui's eyes. He let them fall though, the boy probably needed this, also Wonwoo wasn't really sure how exactly to comfort Junhui yet. 

The ability to comfort someone came with time, everyone was different and therefore, they needed affection and consolation differently. Like how Jeonghan just needs someone to vent too sometimes but the gods better be on your side if you touch him, or how Jihoon just needed someone to check up on him and bring him coffee to calm his nerves occasionally, or even how Hansol sometimes just wants someone to hug him when his head gets too loud but doesn't know how to ask so knowing the signs of an impending breakdown is key, but Wonwoo didn't know Junhui. Not like he knew the others.

"I just don't want to pretend to be someone I'm not anymore," tears were silently rolling down his cheeks now. "Every day I wake up and wish that I could be happy with who I am but I just can't do it, so I have to put on this fake smile and hope for the best. I can't do it anymore Wonwoo."

Wonwoo looked thoughtfully at Junhui, who had leant his head back against the wall staring at the ceiling, trying to breathe properly. He came to the conclusion that this display Junhui puts up for everyone was something that had been built up over a long time, layered on thick so no one could see the self-hatred and emotional conflict that he had so delicately hidden away. Wonwoo couldn't help but wonder what made him do it - what made him act how he did, so he asked. It took Junhui awhile to answer. Wonwoo waited patiently. 

"I tried to kill myself when I was thirteen," Junhui abruptly stated. Wonwoo looked at him with wide eyes, he honestly wasn't expecting that.

"I was tormented every day back in China, by my parents, by my classmates and I'd had enough honestly. I didn't get very far because my auntie found me and then when I was recovered she asked me to move to Korea with her. I figured I could start over here and get away from everything, so I spent my high school life being someone I wasn't just to impress people and it worked but now I just want to be me again but I don't want to go back to how I was and have people hate me."

"You don't have to. You have Soonyoung, Jisoo, Chan and everyone else."

"They won't want to know me anymore." 

"Don't be ridiculous, they all love you. Soonyoung is obsessed with you, Chan looks up to you like you're the older brother he never had, Seungkwan and Seokmin absolutely adore you. Don't think for a second that they wouldn't give up the world for you."

Junhui stayed silent, fiddling with his hands. Wonwoo thought he looked impossibly small like this in comparison to the Junhui he knew who usually had the biggest personality in the room. Fuck it, Wonwoo thought. He shuffled into Junhuis side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. Junhui immediately turned himself into Wonwoo's side and let out a broken sob. Wonwoo continued talking.

"I think that you shouldn't have to hide how you feel anymore, Junhui. You're talented and smart, sure you can be a little excitable sometimes but honestly being friends with Soonyoung brings out the worst in people," Wonwoo smiled, Junhui let out a small laugh at the comment, his head still on Wonwoo's shoulder. "You're a good person Junhui and you deserve to be happy."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew me."

"Try me."

Junhui hesitantly looked into Wonwoo's eyes, as if he was trying to figure out if the boy was lying or not.

"I'm gay."

Wonwoo looked at Junhui with a puzzled expression. This is it, Junhui thought, he hates me now. Suddenly, Wonwoo let out a short laugh.

"That's it? That's what you're scared of everyone hating you for?" Junhui nodded, he looked like a puppy that knew it was about to be scolded. "Listen, I don't know who you've been hanging out with but it definitely isn't our friend group, literally no one is straight. Even Hansol, our token straight friend, is in fact not straight."

Junhui stared at Wonwoo as if he still wasn't quite grasping the idea.

"I thought you would have at least figured out Soonyoung considering you spend so much time with him. The boy's as straight as a fucking roundabout, head over heels in love with Chan."

"I-I had no idea," Junhui stuttered out.

"Why would you think we would hate you for that?"

"My parents used to beat me because of it and all my friends hated me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that," Wonwoo said, all jokes aside.

Junhui sighed, "I probably did."

"No, you definitely didn't Junhui. There's nothing wrong with who you are or who you love, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Thank you," Junhui whispered. 

Wonwoo smiled and ran his hands through the other's hair, effectively calming the boy down and eventually turning his tears into quite sniffles. Just when Wonwoo thought Junhui had fallen asleep the elder spoke up, knocking Wonwoo out of his thoughts.

"I really like you Wonwoo," he said quietly. Wonwoo almost didn't hear him.

Wonwoo considered Junhui for a moment, the latter refusing to meet his gaze instead he kept his head down watching his own hands fumbling with the sheets. Wonwoo couldn't deny it, he definitely liked Junhui, a lot. Even though the other could be a handful sometimes, Junhui always meant well. Now that he had seen this new side of the other Wonwoo was overwhelmed with the desire to protect him at all costs. 

"I like you too," he said with a smile. Junhui immediately looked at him as if he wasn't expecting the answer he got.

Wonwoo took the chance to lean in and kiss Junhui on the top of his head.

"Now get some sleep," Wonwoo said as he moved the two of them to lie down.

Junhui shuffled himself into Wonwoo's embrace and buried his face into his neck, the latter protectively tightening his arms around the other's waist almost automatically. Eventually, Junhui's breathing evened out, a sign that Wonwoo could go to sleep. 

He looked at the elder who was still curled up in his arms. Feeling a sudden rush of affection and sympathy for the boy he decided that, no, he most definitely did not hate Wen Junhui, not even a little.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading, i hope you liked it? sorry my stories are always so moody idek why but anyway,, i was thinking of making this into a series that is based on the one and only wonhuigyuhao ship because i love it and why not. basically, i want to make the first part about wonwoo meeting the others and then having their relationship develop from there. it will probably be angsty and sad but also very fluffy and cute because that's just how i write. it would be awesome if you guys left comments letting me know if you would read it <3


End file.
